1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scanner for capturing the image of a subject and outputting image data representing the image, as well as to a method of controlling the scanner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner is utilized to enter the image of a photograph or the like (the image of a subject) into a computer as image data. The image of the original is captured by a line sensor included in the scanner as an image sensing device. Image data representing the image of the original is output from the scanner via an output port and is then applied to the computer, where the data is stored.
A scanner capable of being connected to a computer exhibits its functionality by being connected to the computer. In general, such a scanner cannot read an original in a stand-alone mode upon being disconnected from the computer. For this reason, scanners are being developed that are equipped with a memory for storing image data so that the image data can be stored in the memory in addition to being delivered from the output port.
If it is possible to store image data in memory and to output the image data, one cannot tell at a glance whether image data representing an original being read is being stored in memory or output from the scanner.
Further, the storage capacity of the memory is comparatively small. When image data that has been acquired by sensing an image is stored in the memory, the amount of memory remaining decreases and it may become impossible at some point to store image data in the memory.